Courage, Compassion, and Care
Courage, Compassion ''and ''Care are the three companions of the beautiful maiden Annabelle appearing in the game ''Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse. They hail from the world Kingdom Green and are seen at the beginning of the game on the dive to the heart pillar of alternate princess of heart Annabelle, appearing along with Prince Markus, Captain Lennox, The Three Knights of the Royal Guard, The Evil Queen Eden and her two bat minions Burton and Bernard. Journal ''Courage The Princess & The Pea (2002) Formerly the Captain of the Royal Guard of the Kingdom Of Whitmore turned into a talking woodland moth. The aptly named Courage was ordered to eliminate the maiden Annabelle when she was only six years old but failed to oblige and along with two other servantgs of the evil queen Eden saved the young Annabelle and returned to for their penance curse. He has always been the leader of the group of self-proclaimed 'protectors' of maiden Annabelle and seen her through all her hardships. He was the one to set in place hiding Annabelle's destiny to marry the Prince Markus in order to protect her from the evil cluthes of the queen. ''Compassion ''The Princess & The Pea (2002) Formerly a maid of the Kingdom Of Whitmore who upon overhearing the Queen's orders to the Royal Guard to dispatch a young child teamed with the captain of the royal guard and the kingdom advisor Care to save the girl. As penance she was transformed by the evil queen Eden into a little talking orange octopus. She as served as one of three protectors of Annabelle growing up guiding her through her hardships. She like her name is very compassionate and accepting. ''Care ''The Princess & The Pea (2002) Formerly the royal advisor of the evil Queen Eden at the Kingdom Of Whitmore, upon learning her plans to kill an innocent little girl destined upon reaching 19 to steal her throne by marrying her stepson he intervened in her plans along with a castle maid and the captain of the royal guard. As punishment he and the others were transformed into woodland creatures and came to look after Annabelle, guiding her through all her hardships. Care is a pompous, little talking porcupine who is very sophisticated and skeptical but nonetheless very protective and loving of the beautiful maiden Annabelle. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse'' The three cursed talking woodland creatures appear during Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey's visits to the world of Kingdom Green. They announce themselves as the maiden Annabelle's 'protectors' and accompany each of the main characters in assisting Annabelle from the village to the kingdom of Prince Markus and the evil Queen Eden whom they were cursed by and constantly are protecting Annabelle from. They appear throughout the story and are with Annabelle up until the vanquish of Queen Eden, her marriage to Prince Markus and then later abduction when is she brought to Radiant Garden. They meet up with the central heroes in the Keyblade Graveyard where Annabelle is transported to with the other alternate princesses of hearts. Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse Characters Category:Disney Characters